


Berencel Coffee Shop AU [art]

by Silverdraeconis



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Captive Prince Secret Santa, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdraeconis/pseuds/Silverdraeconis
Summary: Ancel works at a coffee shop owned by Laurent and flirts with customers who catch his eye. Berenger's poor gay heart can't handle it.
Relationships: Ancel/Berenger (Captive Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	Berencel Coffee Shop AU [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aledono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/gifts).



> Happy holidays! I hope you like your gift, I had a lot of fun working on it!

As a bit of context for this AU, Ancel works at a coffee shop owned by Laurent, DeVere Coffee. Berenger is an author who occasionally comes to this coffee shop to write and is very flustered (but very interested) when Ancel starts flirting with him.


End file.
